fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Annex:Flipline Studios Fandom Rankings
Here are listed ranking of all customers on our community who have participed on one of the grand tournaments of the wiki. They are divided with the Customers League Championship league systems, counting their results on that tournaments until the present: = Format = The rankings are maked with a score, which is obtained by multiplying the total points by the quotient plus assigned league value, which varies depending on the league to which the character belongs. To get the total of points in cosideration of this ranking we will take on change all Customers League Championship and Customer Grand Tournament tournaments, the tournaments where only participate a smaller number of participants or have restrictions to participate on it not will count on this ranking, since we only want to consider tournaments where all characters of the community have the same posibilities to participate. The assigned league values are the following: * 600 units for the characters of League A and those who ascended/promoted to it. * 500 units for the characters of League B and those who ascended/promoted or descended/relegated to it. * 400 units for the characters of League C and those who ascended/promoted or descended/relegated to it. * 300 units for the characters of League D and those who ascended/promoted or descended/relegated to it. * 200 units for the characters of League E and those who ascended/promoted or descended/relegated to it. * 100 units for the characters of League F and those who descended/relegated to it. * In case of a league expansion the promoted characters will get 50 units more to the league value of their last league where they participated, or in the case who a character are promoted more than one league up will get a league value of the league down where they will be more the 50 units previously mentionated. * The customers who are new and don't have yet participated or assigned on a league no will get a league value until their debut on a tournament. * Any other criteria to be used on the ranking will be announced on a blog post. Each year the promoted and relegated will change of league and so where will be on a diffenrent ranking pleace here, so at the end of each league the promoted and relegated characters will be marked on a different color, those colors and they meanings are listed here down: = Leagues A = Flipline Customers |} Info updated on . Fandom Customers |} Info updated on . Special Customers |} Info updated on . = Leagues B = Flipline Customers |} Info updated on . Fandom Customers |} Info updated on . Special Customers |} Info updated on . = Leagues C = Flipline Customers |} Info updated on . Fandom Customers |} Info updated on . Special Customers |} Info updated on . = Leagues D = Flipline Customers |} Info updated on . Fandom Customers |} Info updated on . Special Customers |} Info updated on . = Leagues E = Flipline Customers |} This info are in process of updated since . Fandom Customers |} Info updated on . Special Customers |} Info updated on . = Leagues F = Fandom Customers |} Info updated on . Special Customers |} Info updated on . Category:Flipline Studios Fandom Category:Rankings